


Stitches

by Mickey17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17
Summary: Supernatural One ShotSam and Dean Winchester go on a hunt, Sammy gets hurt so Reader chan to the rescue! ^^Reader/SamfluffDean being Dean<3





	Stitches

You were asleep on the couch when the slam of the front door jerked your body awake. Seeking your silver knife from under your pillow, the one Dean had gotten you for Christmas, you held it up ready for whatever evil SOB was coming for you. Fortunately for you, it was only two bloody and seemingly cranky brothers. 

“Dammit Sam! I told you I could handle it!” 

Dean barked at Sam, while simultaneously throwing the bloodied blade of the hunt onto the card table.   
Sam rolled his eyes, He’d heard it all before. A smirk grew on his lips as he winced through the pain. 

“ You don’t always have to be the hero, Dean” 

You stood there watching the two of them argue like they always did, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get a word in edgewise. 

“Jerk” 

“Bitch” 

That was your cue. 

“Okay, what they hell happened to you guys?” 

Sam walked over to the couch plopping down with a sigh of relief, while Dean walked over to the mini fridge to grab a cold beer. As you looked at the two of them you noticed the cuts and bruises all over Deans face not to mention his (probably) broken nose and Sam’s blood stained shirt; clearly something had tore into his arm pretty bad. Sam sat up a bit knowing Dean was about to tell the story.   
Dean stood up, Took a big swig and let it out. 

“So you know how we’ve been chasin’ those damn vamps for miles now, well we found the nest in the town over. We did the usual check and then raided the place but one of those little bastards saw us and called his little friends. Pretty soon we’re frickin’ surrounded by 25 vamps! We almost had’em pegged when a blonde haired bitch came at me from behind, Sammy ganked her but she dug into him just as he did” 

You looked at Sam and Sam looked at you. Deans storytelling skills never ceased to amaze the two of you. 

“Okay, Dean I’m going to get Sam to the bathroom. I’ve gotta check his wound. In the meantime though you really gotta ice your nose” 

“On it” 

You and Sam walked to the bathroom, Sam took heavy breaths as his arm accidentally rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. You gave Sam’s hand a squeeze before entering the bathroom.   
Your poor Sammy had been through the wringer. 

“Sam why don’t you just take a seat on the toilet” 

Sam trudged over to the seat, biting his lip in anticipation. His skin was a bit pale, making you wonder how much blood he had lost.   
You placed your warm hand against his cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone. He leaned into your palm. 

“Sam, is it okay if I take off your shirt?” 

He nodded holding up his arms to assist you. As you slid his flannel and then tshirt off, you saw just how deep the wound was. He was definitely in need of stitches. You brushed your fingers over his skin. 

“Tell me doc how bad is it?” 

Sam asked looking up at you. You grimaced, trying to think of how to break it to him. 

“You’re not gonna like it” 

He took a deep breath before replying 

“Lay it on me” 

You dug through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of sutures and a needle. His eyes grew wide before he admitted defeat. 

“You need stitches” 

 

“Dean can you grab me something” 

You called from the bathroom. 

Dean walked in, holding a can of beer to his nose. 

“Yeah, what?” 

Sam peaked around me with a half smile. 

“Jack Daniels” 

Deans laugh rang out. 

“That’s my boy!”


End file.
